


不可言说的计划

by ChristineBassoon



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Good Omens AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineBassoon/pseuds/ChristineBassoon
Summary: 前言：《好兆头》是尼尔·盖曼和特里·普拉切特的联合小说。原作中的天使亚茨拉菲尔和恶魔克鲁利是千年好基友，结成了同盟，总对上级的差事敷衍了事；敌基督（撒旦之子）是一位十二岁男孩，但他觉得地球挺好，并不想毁灭世界……
本文中的Erik是天使，Charles是敌基督设定。文里头关于天使恶魔互相鉴定身份的内容，全是我胡诌的。
PS：“神之大敌、诸王的毁灭者、无底深渊的天使、名叫恶龙的猛兽、此界的王子、谎言之父、撒旦之种和黑暗之君”是小说原句。





	

 

  
嗯，完蛋了。  
  
艾瑞克·兰榭尔，来自末日之战的正义阵营、天堂的使者、披着人类帅气皮囊的工科硕士生突然反应过来，身上这个有着迷人蓝眼睛的棕发男子身份非同一般。超自然现象的感应能力秉着意大利警方速度，此刻才发出刺耳的警报，六百六十六盏血红色的大灯闪得他几乎晕厥。  
  
啊，原来这就是 _神之大敌、诸王的毁灭者、无底深渊的天使、名叫恶龙的猛兽、此界的王子、谎言之父、撒旦之种和黑暗之君_ 。三个字。 _敌基督_ 。  
  
完蛋了。  
  
名为查尔斯·泽维尔的敌基督用双手把他的脑袋拉近自己，用一流的吻技吸得他灵体出窍，让他冷静了几百年的人类性器官重新启动。那对柔软的白腿（虽然略短，天使想，但是可爱得要命）夹住他的髋骨，交叠的脚后跟随着律动撞击着他的腰窝，伴随着美妙的喘息声让他从天堂缓缓下坠。  
  
“噢，我的天使。”他面带潮红，咧嘴笑了，双手如羽毛般在他后背上下扫动。“你知道吗，棒呆了。”  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
 _ **6:30pm 地狱火酒吧**_

  
  
艾瑞克开始像一个真正的法国人思考自己的来去。  
  
当你在人间呆得足够久，你多少也会爱上这个地方。亚茨拉菲尔那老家伙说的不错，在官僚主义这块，天堂、地狱和人间都没什么差别，上级总让你执行“不可言说”的任务，你甚至无需知道这是否管用。但在人间，你只要把那群政客的意思反推就能得出正确答案了，呃，至少大部分时间是。  
  
虽然他热爱人间，但他更热爱工作。他有自己的原则。他不想像亚茨拉菲尔那样为了应付上级而与地狱阵营瞎胡混。  
  
艾瑞克在瘟疫骑士横行霸道的十四世纪被指派到人间。那时候的瘟疫相当威风，整片欧洲大陆遍布他的杰作，然而时过境迁，现在这位骑士的名号已被“污染”取代，至今你能听到他咒骂青霉素的回响。  
  
这六百年间艾瑞克体验了不少人类生活，先是做了一名头戴滑稽鸟嘴面具的医生，之后两百年忙着做水手，几乎踏遍了整个地球；到了十八世纪他开始留在伦敦，混进工厂，目睹了不少机器的诞生。那个时代，留在雾都唯一的坏处是他那洁白无瑕的翅膀被工业革命的黑烟熏成了灰色，弄得他像个堕落天使似的。不过常人大概不知道，在翅膀颜色和形状上，天使和恶魔都没什么区别。  
  
他连续做了几百年的学生——这大概是上级做过最具前瞻性的决定了。艾瑞克先修读了神学和文学，受到了严重的打击——大概是人类和天使思想之间的鸿沟——他坚持了不到八十年，最后决定投身发展迅速的医学和迷人的物理学，不过他至今无法用科学解释自己的存在。管他呢。反正校园生活十分美妙。近几十年，他会抽空登录学术期刊网站查找自己各年的假名，有时会读到那么一两篇水平相当烂的文章。这文章之后会神不知鬼不觉地消失。  
  
在漫长的求学生涯中，他曾度过焦虑紧张的五十年，因为他一直没能联系上级，后来证实是她睡着了。天堂有拖延症，他怀疑，前几百年天上总对他们不闻不问，最近倒是天音频频。  
  
“嗨，”一个黑发女孩在地狱火酒吧门口向他走来，吹了个口哨。他从经典的哲学问题中回过神来。“老帅哥。”  
  
艾瑞克的灵魂皱了皱眉。 _这副身体就是显老，可是六百年来保持同一面貌，已经算很不错了。_ 他决定无视她。  
  
他很少来酒吧。酒吧总是喜欢播放不符合他审美的摇滚乐，还有一大群愚蠢和吵闹的人类和恶魔。可敌基督今晚会在地狱火出现，那有什么办法。二十五岁，金色鬈发，蓝眼睛，男性，身高六尺左右，他可以是任何人。天堂的办事效率太低，他们甚至不能提供敌基督准确的面部特征，还不如电视剧《疑犯追踪》里的机器呢。顺道一提，是的，天使是个科幻迷，前阵子他从亚茨拉菲尔书店里偷了一部原版的《基地》系列，幸亏对方藏书太多没有发觉。  
  
艾瑞克抿了一口味道不算差的蓝色鸡尾酒，视线从门口扫到酒吧深处。在这个昏黄的酒吧里，能一眼看出谁有蓝眼睛简直有鬼。  
  
他从晚上七点坐到晚上八点半都没有发现一丝敌基督的味道，期间推掉了八个约炮邀请和十杯免费的烈酒，数着十五对男女亲嘴搂肩出门去。百无聊赖的他跑到装潢豪华的厕所，对着镜子将一绺垂到耳边的发丝绕到耳后，引来了一个猫耳发型壮男的白眼。  
  
“小姑娘。”  
  
艾瑞克没有理会，继续端详自己一头梳到脑后的黑色头发（刚染的，据说高阶恶魔比较流行黑发），扯了扯眼尾的皱纹。  
  
“喝完！喝完！喝完！”一阵喧闹声从刚拉开的门缝传来。  
  
艾瑞克停止查看自己的皱纹。也许敌基督会在那里。他的直觉告诉他。  
  
酒吧中央站着一个身材矮小的棕发年轻人，起哄拍掌的男女傻瓜绕着他围成一个小圈，个个脸上挂着傻兮兮的笑容。艾瑞克推开外层人群挤了进去。围观人群中没有任何符合敌基督的特征，倒是这个小矮子散发着独特的气息，一种和亚茨拉菲尔的恶魔老友相似的味道。他的波长——这是超自然生物才能懂的频道——有点儿奇怪，他的光环是彩虹色的——LGBT平权者的首领？  
  
那个小恶魔仰着头，双手扶着一管约有他腿长的玻璃柱，往嘴里源源不断地灌着啤酒——老天，他的膀胱不怕爆炸吗？算了，超自然体总能无视物理常规。他不能确认这副肉体的年龄，但至少身高、发色都不对头。就连波长和光环也不太对——他之前猜测敌基督的颜色应该是灰色或者血红色的。  
  
那个年轻人刚好完成了一项壮举，双手举到空中，像落水小狗一样兴奋地甩着头，额边卷曲的短发沾上了汗液。他笑着大喊“哈——”。  
  
艾瑞克往他好看的脸蛋上瞄了一眼。蓝色的眼睛。可惜不是金发，他刚把目光收回，那家伙却越过面前几个金色的脑袋回看了一眼。不过我为什么这么在意他究竟是不是敌基督？  
  
艾瑞克走回吧台前，继续审视酒吧内每一个人，想着天堂到底会不会把敌基督的性别弄错了。现在这个社会什么都有可能，跨性别者、异装癖什么的。地狱阵营总能杀他们一个措手不及。  
  
“嘿，你是阿扎赛尔（Azazeal）吧！”刚才围观灌酒的一个金发女孩突然出现在他眼前，用指骨叩叩他的肩膀，“我以为，你是红色的？”她把头往艾瑞克身后偏去，意味深长地盯了他屁股一眼，“你看起来很普通。”  
  
恶魔的气息，不是硫磺味——而是那种让你忍不住胖揍对方一顿的冲动感觉，还有一丁点人类狡诈的小心思。 _粉红色的光环，前所未见。_ 他决定顺水推舟。“你也是。”  
  
“我不一样，”女孩说，“我是混血的，跟你这种直接来到人间的不同。”  
  
“普通的外表比较便利。”  
  
“真的，要不是我看到了你那对灰翼，我还以为你是另外那头的。”  
  
“你怎么看到的？我从来不露真身。”  
  
“不知道，就是隐约看见。”她说，“而且有种呛鼻的味道。”  
  
感谢几个世纪前的伦敦黑烟让他的卧底身份得以保住。“你知道……”  
  
“瑞雯！”一个声音打断了他。那个把白衬衫松开几个纽扣的派对之王右手握着那管空着的玻璃柱，左手搂着一个比他略高的褐发女孩向他们走来，背心像一团纱布绕在他手上。“我跟你说过多少次了，不要……”  
  
他湿润的蓝眼睛与艾瑞克的灰绿眸对上了。“噢，你是他吧？阿扎什么的，名字难记。”他舔了舔薄薄的粉红色嘴唇，“老天，那家伙——敌——你知道我说的哪位，我们也还没找到呢。”他给瑞雯使了个颜色，那女孩马上举起双手溜了，“你知道的，老家伙们不肯与时俱进用人类的玩意儿，办事效率越来越低了。”  
  
“顺道一提，”他仔细地盯着艾瑞克的眼睛，“你的眼睛真好看！你们那头流行画眼线吗？好像还刷了睫毛膏？”  
  
“没有。”艾瑞克被神奇的问题击倒了，“我们应该讨论……”  
  
“天哪我真喜欢你的眼影！”派对之王抚上他的后颈，另一只手贴在他胸前，同时踮起脚尖努力接近他的脸。他的鼻尖戳到艾瑞克的下巴上。  
  
天使和恶魔的第一次亲密接触。隔着衬衫。  
  
“都说了是自带的！”艾瑞克被小恶魔摁倒到墙边。他左右看了看，没有一个人类或者恶魔看着他们。“你还没告诉我你在人界的代号。”  
  
“查尔斯·弗朗西斯·泽维尔。”  
  
“好的，泽维尔……”  
  
“叫我查尔斯就好啦。”他一下子跳到艾瑞克身上，用双腿夹住了他的腰，天使想都没想就用双手接住了他。“我也不懂为什么那群老古董要给我起这么个闷死人的名字，简直像天堂那边的风格。可能名字都被其它恶魔占掉了吧。”  
  
恶魔打招呼的方式真是别具一格。  
  
“呃，”艾瑞克面无表情地向上看着这个自称低阶恶魔人界名字为查尔斯的家伙，“你介意留下电话号码什么的吗，这样我们可以互相联系，交流一下神秘人的踪迹。比起我们的传统渠道我更喜欢用人类的。”  
  
“当然可以，”他从艾瑞克身上跳下来，顽皮地捏了捏他的腰部。“对了，你去我那儿转转怎么样，顺道可以认识一下我们的人。不如今天吧。”  
  
“好。”  
  
艾瑞克开始想象恶魔巢穴到底是什么样子了。他摸摸内裤里的凸起——不要想歪，那只是一个隐藏的圣水瓶——开始担心不够用了。  
  
“你的人界名字？”  
  
“艾瑞克。”

 

  
  
_**10:30pm 敌基督的车上** _

  
  
酒吧外微凉，西北风，风速四级，实时温度四十八华氏度。纽约的夜晚总是雷同的，除了他赶论文的那些时候。  
  
当艾瑞克滑进这部新款黑宾利的沙发，他再次确认了一个事实：真正坚持原则的天堂势力在人间十有八九是个穷光蛋。来看看，查尔斯的车是崭新的，里程数不过五百英里，这说明他买了这辆豪车还不到一个月；他有加汽油的习惯，而他所熟知的那群天使从来不加；座椅是那种高档的真皮料子——手工制作，价值不菲——天使的直觉向来很准。  
  
他盯着自己那台放在远处的紫红色哈雷，在查尔斯开门的那一瞬间迅速把灰黑色的车窗摁了上去。“ _闪亮亮的紫红色，你是天堂里的明亮之星。_ ”上级对他审美的评价如天音灌耳，绕梁三世纪。他并不希望相同的话从老对头口中传出。  
  
小恶魔挪了挪屁股，下一刻他便伸长手臂，挡住了正要合上的车窗，嘴唇正好停在艾瑞克眼前。艾瑞克突然想起了天堂那株樱花树，每当粉色的半透明花瓣洒满伊甸园，那条缠在树上睡觉的青蛇就会睁开眼睛。  
  
“看什么？”他咬了咬嘴唇。  
  
“摩托车。”  
  
“哦那辆啊，挺拉风的。”他接着说，“颜色也挺特别。你的？”接着他坐回原处，拧动了钥匙。  
  
“是的。好车。”艾瑞克系上安全带，赶紧转移话题，“我是说你这辆。”  
  
“谢谢称赞。”查尔斯用惊讶的目光看着他，“没想到你相当遵守人类的规矩。我接触的大部分恶魔都喜欢闯红灯和飙车，特别是瑞雯，你们应该见过了。”  
  
“见过了。以前在英国的时候我也爱闯红灯，但去了俄罗斯一趟，就养成了系安全带的习惯。”查尔斯刻意地大力扣上安全带，好像就是为了让艾瑞克听到那清脆的声音，“你知道，这副身体用习惯了。如果你撞到血肉模糊还得重新申请，非常浪费时间。”  
  
“嗯，你说得很有道理。”他把嘴歪到一边，蓝眼睛里写满了挑逗。“我也很喜欢你这副身体，毁掉了怪可惜的。”  
  
“就是。”艾瑞克说完才发觉这话有点儿变味，他必须得做点什么拯救这个尴尬场面。他学着十八世纪恶魔打招呼的方式（他的上级那时候还没跟地狱阵营鬼混，她让他一定要牢记这点），在查尔斯酡红的柔软脸蛋上亲了一口。“可你现在准备酒后驾驶。”  
  
“我的确有恶魔血统，谢谢提醒，酒精不影响恶魔的判断力。”他摸了摸艾瑞克亲吻的地方，黑色宾利随即在停车场里来了个华丽的停顿。司机诡异地闷笑了几声，以同样的方式给艾瑞克回礼。“噢，看来我开错方向了。”  
  
“我们要去哪里？”艾瑞克往倒视镜迅速瞄了他一眼，发现艾玛的方法似乎并不奏效。查尔斯的眼光像整形手术上锐利的手术刀，正在他的脸上慢悠悠地割开血痕，位置精准，分毫不差。  
  
“你说呢。”他露出虚假的笑容，车子重新在道路上疾驰。“去我家。”  
  
他知道恶魔从不说真话。  
  
查尔斯一路上接了几个电话，艾瑞克才发现这个小恶魔的情报网相当强大——一个名叫“汉克”的助教，身份似乎是普通人类；混血恶魔斯科特陷入了爱情烦恼，到底要选择真爱巫女琴·格蕾，还是要加入猎巫人罗根的队伍中以套取情报；斯科特的兄长亚历克斯，一个渗透到海军中层的喷火恶魔；黑客海妖，“人人”网成员，最喜欢怂恿NYPD顾问福尔摩斯跳脱衣舞……这些名字，艾瑞克都在心中默默记了下来。  
  
艾瑞克有些心酸，他来人间六百年了，论情报工作还不如一个低阶的小恶魔。他把手肘搁在窗台边，任由冰冷的风拍打着自己僵硬的面部。不知道是不是错觉，查尔斯诡异的目光总是不时飘向他。  
  
“你来这儿多久了？”艾瑞克决定在一个红灯前主动出击。  
  
“怎么突然问这个？”  
  
“只是好奇。你看起来相当年轻，我是说你的真身。”  
  
“如果你指的是人间，”对方十指在驾驶盘上如弹琴般舞动，温柔的声音在他耳边回荡。一定是恶魔的小把戏，声音诱惑之类的，艾瑞克阴郁地想，“我在伦敦出生，到了十二岁才意识到自己的身份。”  
  
“我记不清诞生时的事情了，也许太老了。”他摇头叹叹气，“对了，瑞雯说的混血，难道是指恶魔与人类结合的后代？”  
  
“不是，是我们这些在人类家庭中长大的纯血恶魔，”绿灯亮了，汽车缓缓向前，“那种家伙叫半血，我们叫‘混血’。但是在我们之中，相当一部分家伙积极怠工，做逃兵，或者对上级指令敷衍了事，认真做事的寥寥无几。噢不，恶魔从来不认真做事。不过，你的确挺老的。”  
  
“我算是那群家伙中最年轻的。我到人间不过四百年*。”  
  
“最？”  
  
“可能是中位数吧。”  
  
“不过作风跟他们一样老派。”查尔斯说，“别担心，你身上还有一些地方是非常年轻的，你并没有意识到而已。”  
  
于是豪车司机左手按在方向盘下方，右手压住艾瑞克的大腿，同时侧头迅速地往他颈边的纹身——实际上是为了隐瞒天使身份所刻下的咒语——舔了一下。“嗯，”他笑嘻嘻地吐着舌头，欣喜地看着呆若木鸡的艾瑞克，“与众不同的味道。像沙子般粗粝，熔岩一样灼热，伏特加一样让人迷醉。”  
  
艾瑞克是头一次听到别人这么评价自己灵魂的味道。他从来没尝过任何一个灵魂的味道。  
  
他的双颊此刻像被地狱之火灼烧般难受，不得不把车窗摁开。两个超自然生物还需要什么暖气。查尔斯瞄了他一眼，嘟起了嘴巴。  
  
最终，黑色宾利驶经小路，碾过树林的黄叶，慢悠悠驶近一扇高大的大铁门。漆黑的庭院马上点亮了——路两旁的橙色小灯一直向内延伸，犹如一条弯曲的飞机跑道。尽头是一座四层高的宅邸，准确地说，是一座城堡。  
  
“开了整整两个小时的车。”艾瑞克把头伸出窗外说，“你平常都住这里？”  
  
“不是呀，”他跳出车外，兴奋得像一只草原上看到猎物的狮子，或者一只刚到时代广场、手持电锯的僵尸。他站在喷水池前，脑袋探进车窗，一边开门一边把艾瑞克往外拉，“只是带你来。快下车，艾瑞克。”  
  
“欢迎来到泽维尔的宅邸。”  
  
恶魔宅邸前的天使雕像在黑夜中盯着艾瑞克。  
  
  


*艾瑞克说谎了

 

 

  
_**0：10 am 敌基督的巢穴** _

  
  
“这房子经常停电。”查尔斯来回按着墙壁上的开关，“哦对，蜡烛……”  
  
“我不清楚你们这边运作怎样，”艾瑞克撑腰看着翻箱倒柜的查尔斯，“反正从来没有人过问我的水电费和学费问题。”  
  
“学费？你是学生？”  
  
“还蛮有意思的——你知道，稍微在学生们试卷上动些手脚就可以毁掉他们一生了。”  
  
“这不够意思，艾瑞克，”查尔斯大为火光地翻到最后六根蜡烛，嘴里念叨着，“那群小坏蛋肯定是故意的！”  
  
“什么不够意思？”  
  
“这话题我们迟点聊吧。”他抓起一个三足烛台，星点的火光马上跃起。“拿着。”他把另一个烛台递过去，但烛光在艾瑞克碰到烛台的一刻马上熄灭了。  
  
查尔斯快速地眨了几下眼睛。“抱歉。需要用你的能力。”  
  
艾瑞克有点心慌，他没研究过所谓的“恶魔之力”，也不知道如何用天使的手法表现出来。他开始想象恐怖片中血腥的内容，没有成功；他试了下悬疑片里反派的残忍手段——别问我天使是怎么把想象力转化成能力的——也没有成功。  
  
“算了。”对方仰头盯着他，眼珠微微颤动，似乎在审视他真正的身份。艾瑞克知道该如何回应：跟紧对方飘离的目光！查尔斯的视线飘到左边，他就跟过去；查尔斯看回他的眼睛，他也瞪回去；查尔斯向下看，他就要鼓励他看回自己。这样来来回回几个回合，恶魔终于结束了扫描，可不知为何他脸红得像颗苹果。  
  
查尔斯突然举起另一只手上的烛台，挡在自己胸前，然后低着头说，“你拿我的吧。汉克的研究时灵时不灵的。”  
  
艾瑞克接了过去，甚至碰到了对方的手指，但对方的力度似乎越来越大了。“我拿到烛台了，你松开手吧。”  
  
“哦，抱歉。”发愣的恶魔从他手心中挣脱出来，这场奇妙的烛台争夺战终于结束了。  
  
要有光！  
  
噢，上帝。  
  
天使艾瑞克一边踏上楼梯，一边往头上看去，简直要被恶魔画师的才华折服了。如果忽略掉画中上帝空白的脸部，天花顶那幅圆形壁画美妙得几乎要让他振翅高飞——伊甸园——与实景几乎相同的景象，樱花树和蛇，只结酸涩果实的苹果树，手持炎剑的大天使。对于一个从未到天堂的恶魔来说，能画出这样形神兼备的图画实属难得。上帝的脸部尤其传神，兴许大天使和书记员见过上帝一面，但像他这样的小天使混了几百年还是跟人类一样，无从得知上帝的模样。但是他的上级说上帝绝对不是个长蓬松胡须、白头发的老公公。  
  
空荡荡的房子突然只剩下两只超自然生物的脚步声。  
  
“其他人呢？”艾瑞克和查尔斯的影子落在螺旋楼梯上。  
  
“嘘——”查尔斯在嘴前竖起食指，一下子牵起他的左手，“即使你是阿扎赛尔也要学会尊重。”  
  
“恶魔不需要学会尊重。”  
  
“我是说——那位——神秘人（you-know-who）。”  
  
“好吧。这是他的基地？”  
  
“是她！”查尔斯的眼睛转了几圈，“新时代了，你知道的！打扰她的睡眠……”  
  
“我没听说过恶魔需要睡觉。”艾瑞克心想。  
  
他们路经一条长廊。地上黑白相间的菱形瓷砖、窗边厚重的帷幕、金铜色的家具雕花都不足为奇，让人觉得惊讶的是面朝宅邸大门的一排油画——居然全是描绘天父、天使和圣母的题材。艾瑞克睁大了眼睛，暗暗惊叹。 _难道人间让天使变得堕落，恶魔变得高尚了？_  
  
“你也睡觉？”艾瑞克问。  
  
“你不睡觉？”对方反问。  
  
“我几百年来都没睡过。”天使盯着《胜利的爱神》，从气味和年代上认出了这是卡拉瓦乔的真迹。在这位敌基督的领导下，恶魔们的品味看来大大提高了。“倒是我那穿着时尚的女魔头，一下子睡了五十年。”  
  
“噢，亲爱的朋友。”他拧开门把手，“你也需要一次甜美的睡眠。”他让烛台飘在空中，开始抚上艾瑞克的脸，后者则慢慢倒在地上。  
  
  
  


**  
_?:?? 敌基督的床上_**

  
  
艾瑞克睁开眼睛，周围漆黑一片。  
  
他大字型地躺在松软的床上，四肢动弹不得——手腕和脚腕处散发着明显的恶魔力量，一种让天使全身酸软却保持清醒意识的咒语。他尝试着竖起左腿，但很快被脚腕的无形力量牵制回去，同时一股热流涌上小腹。他运用了一下目力，发现全身衣物都被整齐叠放在不远处的沙发上，同时只有一条白色毛巾盖住了他的下身。  
  
圣水瓶——他绝望地想到——他的身份暴露了。当对方说是“基地”，房子里又是这样漆黑一片，又怎么会只剩他一个人呢？他的恶魔同伙肯定在某处沉睡着、埋伏着、等待着像他这样愚蠢的假冒恶魔上门来，套取天堂势力的情报。天使用头顶着身后的羽毛枕头，挣扎着坐起来，但那只小恶魔的踪影——运用天使之力也察觉不到分毫。  
  
“出来吧。”他说，“何必再躲着。”试图挣脱枷锁的双手又被咒语反弹回去。  
  
两条青色的细蛇突然从床尾露出脑袋，吐着粉红色的信子慢悠悠沿着床柱攀上床，然后立着上身分别停在艾瑞克的脚边。艾瑞克向来讨厌蛇这种动物。他召出了双翼，然后迅速往两边扫去——很可惜，在出击的那一瞬间，他的翅膀随即耷拉下来，整个上身歪歪斜斜地跌回床上。  
  
“快走！”他骂道，看着两条蛇攀上他的小腿，缠绕着他的大腿，冰冰凉凉的鳞片惹得他泛起一阵鸡皮疙瘩。接着，一条危险的、通体荧蓝色的蛇沿着他无力伸出床边的手爬上了床，它先是从他臀间钻过，嘶嘶地滑过他的腹股沟，开始缠着他的阴茎，爬行之处均留下粘稠的水渍。它粉色的信子开始舔弄他的尿道口，湿润的小尖不时戳进他的小孔里。  
  
这是艾瑞克从未有过的体验。一种酥麻感从小孔里向内延伸，现在他只想用手紧紧握住他的阴茎，把里头瘙痒温热的感觉赶走。  
  
蛇的尾部一下又一下扫着他的小腹，艾瑞克无计可施，只能难受地收缩着。在他几百年的人类生涯中，他从来没遇过这样荒唐的事——天使之力总能让他渡过难关，但这一次不在其中。“上帝！请助我度过难关！”他没有阅读圣经——版本太多了，他不知道背诵哪一个好，所以他选择了天堂乏味的音乐，想象着那如同白开水般无味的声音，试图让自己软下去。  
  
那条调皮的蛇终于放弃了他的下体。艾瑞克艰难地伸长脖子，却发现它开始沿着他上身左右滑行，开始逗弄他的乳尖，而尾部缠绕着他的阴茎。蛇在他身上留下了奇怪、与它自身不相适应的苹果香气水痕后，又滑回了下方。  
  
“你们到底要干什么！”艾瑞克大口喘息着，看着肉体的阴茎高高地立了起来，而那条蓝色的蛇，张口含住了他的龟头——一阵蓝光后，小蛇变成了那个匍匐在他下身的查尔斯·泽维尔，双手扶着他的髋骨，棕色鬈发贴着他濡湿的耻毛，赤裸的双腿缠绕在他腿旁。我的上帝啊。  
  
查尔斯压在他身上，碾过他的阴茎，亲吻着他灰色的翼尖，用手肘慢慢爬到艾瑞克跟前。老天，艾瑞克绝望地想着，软不下去了，但是我还是不想跟地狱阵营胡混。他的双翼舒张开来，十只脚趾用尽一切力气叉开，同时感觉到湿润的前液滴到了自己小腹上。  
  
月光透过圆形天窗适时倾泻进来，把查尔斯那张充满诡计的可爱脸蛋照得格外好看。他眨着如油画圣子般纯洁的蓝眼睛，托着艾瑞克的发热的脸蛋，柔声地问他。“跟我说说，你放在内裤里的圣水瓶干什么用的。”  
  
艾瑞克把脸偏到一边，紧闭着眼睛。“消灭恶魔。”  
  
查尔斯笑着吻上他的嘴角，双手插进他的发间，搓揉着他的黑发。“我的朋友，”他用下身碾压着艾瑞克，手臂绕过他的脖子，把自己的上身推向他的唇。透过那窄小的缝隙，米白的月色在查尔斯光滑的手臂上透着柔光。“我想告诉你，现在大部分高阶恶魔都不喜欢黑发了。因为他们觉得这样既老土又没型。”  
  
“噢。”艾瑞克神志不清地回答着，迷醉地看着跪在上方的查尔斯，“请放开我。”  
  
“你知道这样的说法很没有说服力。”查尔斯扭头看着那对轻轻扫动他背部的灰翼，“我早就听说天使是口是心非的物种，在面对内心欲望时总是不能像我们这样直率又坦白。所以才有那么多的堕天使。”  
  
艾瑞克发现自己的双翼更加不受控地探进查尔斯的臀间，双眼不自觉地看着小恶魔斜斜向上、有些抖动的阴茎。“我！”他辩白着，又移开了双眼。  
  
“你们这些天堂来的家伙，对我们的误解实在太深了。并不是每只恶魔都有羊角和恶魔尾巴呀。”查尔斯吻上艾瑞克的唇，用灵活的舌头在木纳的天使嘴里搅动着，“嗯。”他松开艾瑞克双手的禁锢，十指与他的交缠，同时缓缓地坐在了艾瑞克下身上。  
  
伴随着一声可笑的、挣扎的长叫，艾瑞克的双翼猛烈拍打着，两人随即浮在了空中。艾瑞克的双脚依旧被无形的链条限制着。  
  
查尔斯夹住他的腰，左臂搂住他的脖子，湿润的后穴吞吐着他的阴茎，居高临下地看着天使。“别乱动。”他带着那种不可一世的口吻说道，同时用一种既爱怜又可怕的方式抚摸着艾瑞克的右脸，让他既兴奋又害怕。“接下来是审判时刻。我的天使。”  
  
艾瑞克的脊椎里升起一股寒意。  
  
他其实没有真正的实战经验。几个世纪以来，他从未与任何一个恶魔正面交锋。大多数恶魔总在他显露真身后临阵脱逃，而留下来的大多选择更友好、更文明、更人类的方式——谈判以达到目的。所以在近些年头，双方更专注于精神伤害的修炼，于是双方都在法、政、商、科四界安插了数量不少的人手。为此，艾瑞克的上级还逼迫他修读了几十年的法律。  
  
  
查尔斯显然是个特例。艾瑞克很后悔没有用心钻研人类的“性”在审讯中的重要作用。  
  
  
“以下问题你只可回答‘是’或者‘否’。”查尔斯抚摸着他颈上的纹身，幽蓝的光开始沿着图案边缘闪烁，并逐渐把这墨色的咒语吞噬掉。颈上的灼热感让艾瑞克忍不住伸手去碰，但手指还没接近就被弹开了。  
“你显然对我的审讯视而不见，艾瑞克。”查尔斯说，“你要是不配合，我可是会伤到你的。”  
  
  
“恶魔和天使本来就势不两立，什么时候恶魔还有同情心了。”艾瑞克笑着说，“你显然忘记了我还有双手。”查尔斯瞪大了双眼，下一刻艾瑞克就把双翼收拢，把两人全身紧紧包裹在一个灰色的茧里。艾瑞克同时双手握紧了对方的脖子。  
  
  
“呃。”查尔斯双手扣住他的手腕，一阵电流窜上了他的阴茎。它弹了一下，划过艾瑞克的腹部。“窒息play吗？”  
  
  
“你还有时间开玩笑。”艾瑞克的双手加大了力量，毫不理会对方在他小腹上流下了更多前液。“我的手掌内侧刻满了咒语，你不觉得呼吸困难、脖子有种快要断掉的感觉吗？”  
  
  
“呼吸的确困难，我的天使，唔。”查尔斯呻吟了一声，艾瑞克将之判断为“愉悦”而不是“痛苦”，“我快到了。但我希望审讯能在我高潮前结束。”艾瑞克的阴茎开始滚烫起来，并且自己与查尔斯的交合处溢出了相当多的黏液，它们正沿着他的大腿往下流，滴落在他内侧的翅膀上。  
  
  
“我真的不明白你们恶魔的身体是什么构造。”艾瑞克诚实地说，“那么热，我怀疑有熔浆的温度。”  
  
  
“那就……只有天使这副冷若冰霜的身体能受得了。”查尔斯从牙缝里挤出一句话，眼睛因为窒息低垂着，眸子却与他颈边的纹身一样闪着蓝光。他露出虎牙，不知是想笑还是想咳嗽，但在艾瑞克双手的控制下，他什么都不能做。施加在艾瑞克两边脚腕的无形链条渐渐消失了，艾瑞克很高兴，因为这说明查尔斯的力量正在衰减。  
  
  
“你和我都知道，”艾瑞克感觉到查尔斯扣在他手腕上的力度渐渐减弱，“我们这种超自然体，在人间，肉身坏掉了，只要灵体完好还不会死，但你的灵体在我这里，完全无法逃走。”  
  
  
“嗯……我知道。”查尔斯紧绷着身体，双手同时探进了艾瑞克的体内——不是肉身——而是灵体的中心，他的心脏。艾瑞克能看到查尔斯灵体的双手淹没在他的身体里，然后紧接着，他的头、他的胸部、腰部——最后是脚后跟，消失在他胸前的亮光之处，而查尔斯的肉身依旧紧紧地包裹着他，双眼微阖，像是在看他，又像在看着艾瑞克眼中的自己。  
  
  
“好的，”查尔斯的声音在他脑中响起，“仪式完成了，我知道你的真名了。”  
  
  
“你这次前来地狱火的事，你的上级并不知晓，是吧？”  
  
  
“……”艾瑞克抗争了很久，还是说出了真相。“是。”  
  
  
“你的上级曾化名爱玛·弗罗斯特。”  
  
  
“是。”  
  
  
艾瑞克感觉查尔斯吻上了他的下唇，而他的肉身开始在空中违抗真正的意志，前后摇摆着腰身，深深地撞进恶魔的体内。他一手托着恶魔的后背，一手插进对方后脑浓密的发间，蹂躏着他略带汗液的头发。  
  
  
“你和你的上级尚未找到敌基督。”  
  
  
“是。”  
  
  
“你不知道敌基督的具体长相，只有一些模糊的信息。”  
  
  
“是。”  
  
  
老天啊，艾瑞克悲哀地想，对方这下可看到天堂阵营在信息战上的无能了。更可怕的是，他甚至不知道自己丢掉天使头衔后会有怎样可怕的惩罚——也许这次他能尝到人类口中真正的死亡了。  
  
  
“来跟我说说你来到人间后的故事吧。”查尔斯发出一声高亢的喘声，“嗯，给我展示一下。”  
  
  
艾瑞克无法抗拒这股强大的精神力量。他一边想着事后的悲惨处境，一边就把自己的出生和几世纪以来的地球经历和盘托出，甚至还没忘记肉身的动作。完蛋了，完蛋了。他想着，一边看着查尔斯从他灵体回到肉身，然后琐碎地亲吻着他，灵体低吟着他天界的真名，肉体低吟着他在人间的代号。两种声音让他无法躲避。  
  
  
艾瑞克，艾瑞克，艾瑞克。  
  
  
“上帝……别再喊了。”  
  
  
“我不是上帝。”他调皮地说着，“我知道你的一切了。”  
  
  
羞耻感和快感涌上了艾瑞克的头顶。查尔斯和他同时绷紧了身体，在剧烈的颤抖中高潮了——两人的灵体再次相融，而艾瑞克在那短暂的一瞬得以瞥见查尔斯的力量和他幼时的生活片段——他也终于发现了对方的身份。  
  
  
 _敌基督。_  
  
  
 _ **该死的敌基督。**_  
  
  
艾瑞克惊叫一声，重新张开巨大的灰翼，在空中胡乱扑腾，就像一只误闯网中的可怜小鸟。但查尔斯的影像如洪水般袭来，本该退去的高潮依旧持续，折磨得艾瑞克满脸通红，脊椎和大脑像灌满了冒泡的熔浆，吞噬掉他的肉身和全部力量。  
  
  
“冷静下来，”敌基督说，“艾瑞克。冷静下来。”  
  
  
他最终抱着查尔斯跌落在床上，晕厥过去。  
  
  
  
  
 _ **次日 敌基督的床上**_  
  
  
艾瑞克恢复意识时发现自己正落在床边的地上，头沾着枕头的一个小角，身后是松软的被子，一半还挂在床上。而敌基督趴在他的大腿上呼呼大睡，手边正是自己晨勃的阴茎。两人都裸着身子。  
  
  
艾瑞克移开了他的手，挪开了自己的屁股，慢慢从地上站了起来。他希望这一切都没发生，真的。他不仅把天堂阵营的情报亲口告知了敌基督，还让敌基督睡了他，而他居然还觉得很爽。他捂着脸发出无奈的低吟，一边套上内裤又一边张开了双翼，靠近查尔斯的一侧翅膀正代替他的双手来回抚摸对方身侧的皮肤。  
  
  
“乖，别闹，嗯，”查尔斯迷迷糊糊地说着，“嗯。好痒。”  
  
  
他提起自己的翅膀教育了一番，然后跨过查尔斯，蹑手蹑脚地穿上鞋子，打开大窗飞走了。艾瑞克想了一个词，对，落荒而逃。  
  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
  
“什么，睡了就跑？”瑞雯看着苦笑的查尔斯大叫，“他还是个男人吗？”  
  
  
“天使和恶魔，大概都没有性别吧。”查尔斯改着一张学生名字为“艾瑞克·兰榭尔”的随堂测试卷说，“不过我没问他全名和在哪个学校就读，太失策了。”  
  
  
“运用你敌基督的力量不就好了。”  
  
  
“得了吧。”查尔斯哭丧着脸，“你忘了我小时候下鱼雨的盛状了吗？金枪鱼、鳕鱼、阿拉斯加蟹、鲍鱼从天而降，差点把小镇的屋子都砸坏了。”

  
  
  
**第一章 完**


End file.
